The 220th Annual Hunger Games
by TwilightFangs
Summary: "Boom" the sound of another cannon has gone off. This is a fight to the death, one where only one can emerge victorious. This is the 220th annual hunger games, 26 enter, but only one shall leave, never the same. Who will be the winner of the 220th hunger games? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever fanfic. Thanks to my friend Rabia for helping me with this and giving me inspiration! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **So D=District, #=district number, M/F= Male/Female and the number behind their name is their age. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **D1M: Jack Canta18**

Trained all his life, he was born in a family of victors. He had lots of pressure from his family to win. He is the average career, but he has a hidden talent. For a fact, he is better at all ranged weapons. But he decides to keep that as a secret, so  
/that when the career breakdown happens, he is able to surprise them all and savor their shock. He is ruthless, and seems to have lost his emotions a long time ago. He feels empty, but he hopes that the hunger games is able to reignite his emotions.  
/He fears ruining his family's legacy, so he is a very determined career. He will be one to watch out for. In school, no one dares to stand in his way, many people say, he is the most skilled career since the victor Gloss, who won 2 hunger games. He  
/has killed before, it was a "priority" that in training they would execute criminals for a practice. He felt no guilt even as the prisoner begged for mercy, since he had a 4 year old toddler. He wants to feel guilt, but no matter what he does, he  
/feels empty.

 **D1F: Madeline Nation18**

Madeline has always been an ambitious girl. Whatever she does, she has to make everything perfect. In her world, perfection is everything. That is why, she wants a perfect record by winning the hunger games. She is very confident in her skills, perhaps  
/even overconfident. Her dad is the mayor of the district, which gives her many privileges, which would give her an arm above the others in some people's opinions. She's good with knives in close combat and throwing. She has many methods and learned  
/ways to by actually doing it. She may not be sadistic, but she is the closest thing there is to it. Since deep down, she enjoys killing. She has killed people who are insignificant, such as beggars and the rare normal citizen. But she always gets  
/away unscathed. No one knows how, but rumors say she has been experimented on at a young age to be able to heal fast. She fears that she will become imperfect, so she tries to cover up all these flaws by winning and making people see the victor, who  
/always seems to be perfect in people's eyes. The hunger games would show if these rumors are really true, and show who she truly is. Will she emerge unscathed, or forever broken?

 **D2M: Dennis Fentalia 16**

Dennis 'Dennys' Fentalia, is a 16 year old tribute from district 2. He hopes to become a hero in his district and claim all the popularity for himself, hoping to make his family's life easier and to clear his family's name (he tried to escape from district  
/2 when he was 10, due to strict training. This has affected his family greatly and ended up in his youngest brother being killed as the price for that mistake). He has a very emotionless personality, due to the fact that most of his days were spent  
/being told not to be weak and spent training with various weapons and in various scenarios. He is very aware that the real world is cruel and is not afraid of being blunt and direct. This affects his fighting, as he does not like to linger or taunt  
/his opponents or leave anything to chance, finishing the opponents off with one fatal blow. His only weakness is his family, and his fear is that someone will try to take his family away from him, and something will happen to them all because of him.  
/He is very good in fighting with all kinds of weapons, but is better at offense then he is defense.

 **D2F: Alexandria Scar 16**

Alexandria Scar is a 16 year old tribute from district 2. She has a very dark personality, and personality holds a grudge against the capitol as they murdered her whole family because she refused to join them in a quest for blood. She also holds

grudges very seriously, and never smiles. She is very good in hand to hand combat, and strives in using daggers. She fears becoming what the capitol wanted her to be, and for hobbies, she loves painting with the blood of her enemies and causing chaos  
/everywhere she goes. She lives as an orphan in the 'Our Broken Hearts' orphanage, but hates being there. She is very well trained and was reaped. She has a scar that goes from her eyebrow all the way to her cheek. This is because when

her family was burned alive, she tried to break free from the hold of a peacekeeper, but got cut in the eye by a piece of glass exploding from their window. Due to her personality, she tracked that peacekeeper and hunted him down, burning him alive  
/in front of his whole family and village, later sending a copy of the video to the capitol.

 **D3M: Bolt Kaed 15**

Bolt is a genius, he invented the newest product, the multitask chip (it is able to tell the time, receive emails, play games, it's basically a hologram screen with the functions of a smartphone, but a lot better) which is now all over the Capitol. He  
/and his twin, Ratchet work really well together. Although the chip was his idea, his sister developed it. They are know as the multitask twins in district 3. They have achieved so much in their district, they produced lots of products for the Capitol,  
/so many of them were hits that they became known in the Capitol. They even produced some of the most famous traps in the hunger game history. Ratchet was reaped, so Bolt volunteered to help her and they vowed to make the area full of traps, and tostir  
up some violent storms. People are really looking forward to them wreaking havoc in the arena.

 **D3F: Ratchet Kaed 15**

Ratchet, unknown to everyone, is the actual genius. She could form precise calculations in mere seconds, and her brain could literally separate an object she was working on, into parts. The creation originally had so many flaws that it wouldn't even  
done more then she was credited. Ratchet hunted back in the district and had experiences with plants. Being someone who is smart, she continues to search for new knowledge. She was even determined enough to tackle training, like the careers  
alone has created many traps, the ones that are better than the ones actually used in the games. She learnt from the past victors and contestants, learning what is mandatory to learn. She learnt that underestimating and overestimating someone

could easily be the death cause. Although she doesn't want to volunteer, she does feel like training in advance would give her an edge if she was ever in the area itself. She fears that she will lose in a situation of where she's supposed to excel.  
/This is considered by herself a vulnerability, and she really hopes that she would never be in the hunger games and die due to this.

 **D4M: Blake Dielen 17**

He is a dedicated career. Has been in many fights. He has a quick temper, the ones who messed with him either never left (they died), or ended up in the hospital. Because of his ferocity, him family decided to put him into training. Due to all the fights,  
/(many which have gotten serious to the point of there being peacekeepers) his face is marred by scars and has left places odd looking. He is actually a nice person as long as you don't irritate him or annoy him. It's quite a wonder that he hasn't  
/been taken to prison or even executed, his father is probably the reason. His father, mayor Dielen treasures Blake, he believes that Blake will bring the family glory and put their family on the map. He hates his older brother, who is very manipulative,  
/but since he died (he was a volunteer in the 114th hunger games, where Rabia won) he finally understood the importance of family, because even though he thought he hated his brother, he still grieved over his death. This changed him a little, he tried  
/to hide his anger and try not to lash out, at least for the sake of his family to not lose another member (his brother died since he lashed out and didn't notice the tribute who snuck behind him and got ambushed) in the same exact way. He fears that  
/his death will affect his family, so he is determined to go home to them and bring them glory and pride.

 **D4F: Coral Mielien 14**

Coral is no doubt the most talented tribute ever to be seen. She may look tiny and weak, but she is anything but that. She is a great actor and has excelled in all areas or combat. She literally could use every single weapon. She could even kill with  
/grass. She is extremely fast; some who has seen her running by the beach late in the night say that she's almost unnaturally fast. She has an amazing memory, she could read something once, and remember it. Since she excelled so much in the basics,  
/she trained herself to kill without sight. She managed to be able to make noises with her mouth and judge where things are by echoes and is able to strike with incredible accuracy. She with no doubt will be a tribute who will be remembered. Her family  
/is extremely supportive of her training and believes that she will be the next victor. She has a little sister who is 8 years old of whom she's extremely protective over. To her, her little sister is the only being she could connect to. Although she  
/is great, she feels like she has never lived, and the only thing worth living for is her little sister. Unfortunately, her sister became very ill, and they don't have the money to cure her. This forced her to volunteer to become victor and save her  
/sister. She fears that she will lose her sister forever, which is why she works so hard to save her sister. She worked multiple jobs to get money for her little sister, but she knows that winning the hunger games will be the way to truly save her,  
/since they will finally be able to afford the treatment. Will she be able to claw her way to victory and make her way back to her sister, or will she die, and see her sister in the afterlife?

 **D5M: Case Kroen 18**

Case is pretty normal, he works in the power plant, which gives him some knowledge about electricity, would be able to use it to his will? Maybe luck would be in his favor. His brother was reaped, and without a second thought, he volunteered. This would  
/make the capitol interested in him, and if he is able to conjure a sob story, he just might win lots of sponsors. In his spare time, he enjoys acting and reading. He is a good student. Perhaps the odds are in his favor when he excelled in science.  
/He is best with chemicals, and knows how to make basic traps, with them, he would be able to turn the tide and pave his way home. But would he survive long enough to be sponsored chemicals? Would he be able to actually kill? Even indirectly? Would  
/he be elusive enough, to avoid combat, and win with his knowledge?

 **D5F: Cassandra Till 13**

Cassandra had lost both her parents to the rebellion, her family was loyal to the Capitol and defended the power source even to the last minuet. The fact that rebels took her parent's life makes her want to punish the districts for what they have done.  
/She has decided that she wants to volunteer very suddenly, leaving her friends in shock. The girl with no training, and only wits volunteering doesn't put her in the best position. She hopes that her actions would put her in the good graces of the  
/Capitol once she becomes victor. Due to her parents, in her mind, winning means glory and pride. District 5 isn't exactly like the career district, but their record of winners is nothing to laugh at. She hopes that she will honor her parents and finally  
/prove herself an loyalist. She fears something comical considering that she volunteered. She's not afraid of death or pain, but extremely afraid of animals, there's no reason behind it, she has just been terrified of them since birth.

 **D6M: Darren Line 18**

Darren Line is an 18 year old tribute with a long generation of family only from district 6. He is in a family of 3. His family consists of his mom Terra Consel, his father Thomas Line, and a bonus addition of his cat, Kitterin. He has a very curious  
/personality, always open to new possibilities, and is very flexible and easy to adjust to in any situation. For his hobbies, Darren absolutely loves contributing to his family, and helping them with their work in their everyday lives. He is not very  
/experienced in the arena, but due to his personality, can easily adapt to his surroundings. He was reaped as the male tribute from District 6. He is the boyfriend to Fina Diora. He has a fear of being forgotten in the world.

 **D6F: Fina Diora 17**

Fina Diora (nickname is Finabell the tinkerer), is a 17 tribute from district 6. She is very fluent in technology, and always loves to create new things. She builds and plans new inventions to make people's lives easier as a hobby, and also loves to hang  
/out with her boyfriend Darren. She volunteered as tribute as she noticed that Darren was reaped and wanted to be with him realizing that life is short and she could help him survive, while being with him. She has a very loyal personality, and commits  
/to the things she is fond of or cares about. She can make weapons or tools out of anything.

 **D7M: Miles Sirenol 13**

Miles may be young, but he is a hell of a beast. He looks like a 17 or 18 year old. Living in the lumber district and being lumberjack only means he'a very strong. He works a lot harder than everyone else. Coming from a dysfunctional family, he has to  
/take up the load and work. His father became disabled after being in an accident which caused him to be paralyzed from the waist down. His mother had to work odd jobs, but one night as she came home, and was sexually assaulted, after that, she became  
/mentally weak, and couldn't make anymore contributions to the family. His older sister used make lots of money, but after being reaped and killed in the finale 2, even Miles felt down. Now he has to work to produce enough for all of them. His

friends helps him when they can, but he still struggles. He has considered volunteering to be able to finally provide enough for his family. But being reaped at the age of 13 is not what he was thinking. But with his size, he will be a huge contender,  
/being a lumberjack will give him an edge, since even as he works, he practices combat with his axes, since he was planning on volunteering. He fears that his family would die without him, since he is the last person who is able to work in him family.  
/Will he go back to his family and finally be able to give them what they need, or will he die and leave them to die?

 **D7F: Katherine Fidelen 16**

Katherine's dad was a rebel, her mother was a loyalist. They love each other, but stands for different causes. During the rebellion, his dad convinced them that the revels would win, and had her whole family join the rebels. But sadly, they lost. Katherine's  
/dad was executed and her mom went to jail. Even though the rebellion has failed, Katherine is still a rebel at heart. She has started many rumors about the Capitol, hoping to form a rebel group. She has also openly questioned the capitol's ways in  
/school and in public. She had managed to influence some of her friends, and others who had also had a rebellious spark in them. Sadly, the Capitol had caught up to her and they rigged the reaping. As the daughter of a rebel, she knew that she wouldn't  
/be stepping out of this alive. But she did receive training and has kept herself trained even as the rebellion failed. She knew one day she would go in, but she felt like she had so much more to do. She fears that her actions will have consequences  
/on others who were innocent. Being reaped made her fear for her friends (who were not trained like her or mentally strong like her) would get reaped as well, or get punished. She hopes that she could voice her feelings about the Capitol and influence  
/others in the short time that she will live. Perhaps before she dies, she can change the mind of the future victor, and have her hopes transferred to others with greater power.

* * *

 **Yeah, so that was the first 7 districts and their characters. Uhhh I hope that was good. This is my first ever fanfic. I don't think I will update that often, but summer would give me more time so yeah... there's a second part to this with the rest of the characters.**


	2. Characters Part 2 district 8 to 13

**D8M: Alexander Ohera 16**

Alexander was hated in district 8. Just because he has a family that is somewhat wealthy, doesn't mean that he gets to lord over people. He has 2 little brothers (twins) one older sister, and one young sister. He picks on his younger siblings because  
/he knows that they can't fight back. He is what you will find if you look up the work jerk in a dictionary. Although he thinks himself very good looking and handsome, the truth is startling opposite. He's quite fat and isn't exactly capable of walking.  
/He does more of a "waddle" instead of walk. He has always had a crush, or more like lusted after Cashmere, who was a model for the Capitol, but untouchable due to her fame. He doesn't fear anything, since he thinks that nothing could ever harm him.

 **D8F: Cashmere Vanessa Grace Terra 18**

Cashmere, despite of her long name is actually very well known. She's a model for the capitol. She is actually very pretty, with beautiful golden hair, blue eyes, and a diamond shaped face. She could easily be one from district 1. She's always been liked,  
/perhaps even too much for her liking. The boys surround her like flies in school and out of school. She has even been sexually assaulted, but manages to leave after stabbing and killing the man with her hidden knife. She went home and told her mom  
/of her experience. Her family was quite shocked. She did suffer quite a bit, which is why she wanted to become someone famous enough to be untouchable. She did succeed, since she became om of the Capitol's most known models. She fears having her  
privacy

/violated due to her experience.

 **D9M: Keenan Vershena 16**

Keenan is a mysterious person; All that the Capitol knows is that he is a psychopath and has been the killer of district 9 for the past 5 years. At the age of 11 he killed both his parents out of rage. The only person who he was ever close to is his older  
/sister who was being hurt by his parents. He went into a rage and smashed vases on their heads. But the sight of blood made him feel joy for the first time in his 11 years of life. His sister was horrified by what he's done, so she left him. Keenan  
/after seeing blood for the first time, seemed addicted to it. He cut his skin just to be able to see the sight of blood. He became somewhat addicted to blood. At the age of 12, he started killing people just for the blood. District 9 is a dark place  
/full of thieves, beggars, and murderers. Him killing people at first didn't seem like much. For every single person he kills, he makes one cut on his arm. He always tortures his victims and tells them his story before he painfully kills them. He  
would

/keep a bottle of blood for his victims. By the time he turned 14 district 9 grew wary about the amount of death, and it seemed that there was a huge increase in deaths. There was occasionally the rare death once in 2-3 months, but now, there seems  
/to be 1 or even 3 deaths per month. He became the killer of district 9. He has a partner, named Renee Violet, they work really well together and Renee tears people apart on the inside, while he tortures them physically. Keenan wants to find a person  
/who truly understands him and is able to embrace him as the way he is. He hopes Renee is that person, while he doesn't know that Renee doesn't even care about him. He fears that he will be forever alone and hated, but with a strange mentality, he  
/decided that if there are less people, less people would hate him, driving him to kill even more. Nobody knew who the mysterious killers were until one of their victims escaped. He told everyone, but no one truly believed in him. Will the people  
finally

/find out and be forever frightened by the murderer, or will they celebrate as he falls to the ground, never to rise again? He volunteered with Renee, hoping to prove himself as well.

 **D9F: Renee Violet 16**

Renee Violet (nickname Renee Violent), is a 16 year old tribute from D9, And is known to work with Keenan Vershana, murdering anyone in their way. They are known as the 'psychopaths of district 9'. Renee has a very brutal personality. She is not to be  
/trusted, and only does things that are good for her. She does not care about her family anymore (her father went to the army and then remarriejd after the death of her mother. They had 2 children, who Renee deeply hates.) she is highly skilled and  
/works well with any weapon (due to strict training from her military-based dad), but prefers to tear people apart from the inside, resulting in them almost wanting to kill themselves. She fears drowning and considers it to be her only weakness. She  
/also fears people becoming better than her, increasing her blood lust and urge to kill. She does not have any hobbies, but does enjoy hunting and murdering people in nearby villages. She volunteered as tribute, because she wanted to take that opportunity  
/to show everyone that she could win and is capable of mass destruction. She has been genetically enhanced, with the ability to see perfectly in the dark, and has enhanced tracking skills. She also has one metal arm due to the fact that people tried  
/to burn down their house and kill Renee, ending in her right arm catching fire and needing to be amputated. Her weapon of choice is a staff. Renee's only weakness is that she doesn't know how to swim.

 **D10M: James Durain 17**

James is what people call the: "teacher's pet" he has amazing grades and excelled academically. He hopes that he will be able to get a good job in the Capitol with his knowledge and live a better life for his family. He has no siblings, which is a way  
/does lighten their weight on need of money. He always seeks for ways to get extra credit and other ways to make the teacher to like him. He hopes that if he isn't able to get a good job in the capitol, he'd be able to become a writer. He keeps a  
diary,

/which he thinks could help him in the future. He hopes that he would one day be able to live a luxurious life. He seeks comfort in life, and he lives off the saying: bitter before sweet. He fears that he would be a let down. Will his knowledge help  
/him in the arena? Or will he be gone before he is able to use it?

 **D10F: Venisa Lieh 15**

Venisa Lieh is a 15 year old tribute. Is the daughter to Maddelein Prost and Jonas Lieh. She has a very sweet personality. She is very nice, and tender on the inside, and also very loyal. She is not find of killing, due to the fact that she was born in  
/a farm with lots of different animals. She is alsostronger than most tributes, due to hard labor at her poor village. She loves to read books, and is also very optimistic and determined when it comes tothings. She is trained but not to

a very well extent. She was reaped, and vowed to make it out alive. She fears hurting others, which in the hunger games, is a huge disadvantage.

 **D11M Evan Mylensta 16**

Evan has always suffered from short term memory. He has had an unfortunate accident as a child and was given short term memory. He finds himself often unaware of what's happening. Thankfully his family is quite rich, due to his brother winning the games  
/not too long ago. Due to his memory loss, he is unable to learn things such as names or places. Someone needs to be constantly around, otherwise he may find himself in major trouble. He really has nothing to fear since he doesn't remember much.

 **D11F: Daisy Creéme17**

Her personality is very shy and sweet, but people should not take her for granted. When she is angry, she gets superhuman strength (due to the capitol interfering with her DNA while she was not born) She FEARS letting people down. In her free time, she  
/loves baking, and also helping her 8 other brothers and sisters. She is good at camouflage, and instead of weapons, she fights with the environment around her, like the plants and trees. As a child, Daisy grew up around agriculture, and lots of nature,  
/so she can identify lots of different plants. She is very quick in her feet, and she can very quickly make poisons and toxins to kill her enemies from a range of different ways, some poisons quickly killing the enemy while some leaving them in agonizing  
/pain for DAYS before killing them. She can also talk to animals.

 **D12M Logan Klieana 18**

Logan would be one of the few people in the games from 12 that was actually benefittedfrom the district's coal production. He works very hard to provide food that would make sure his family survives another day. He has a rather large family, but

sufferers from the lost of his older brother who could feed his family more. His brother was a rebel and got caught, ending his life. Logan does not want to follow his brother's foot steps, he just wants to be able to keep his family alive. His Achilles  
/heel is his family, he'd to anything for them. He volunteered after his young brother of 12 years was reaped, since being 18 means he has a chance of winning.

 **D12F Rosemarie Demelion 17**

Rosemarie is what you can call the average district 12 girl, only that she's. It average at all. She does little odd jobs just to deceive people to be thought ordinary, her family owns a bakery, which means that she doesn't starve. The only difference,  
/is that she hunts, even if she is really well fed. She makes extra money which her family doesn't know about, and uses it to buy materials to make weapons. The truth is, she trains like a career, she hopes to win and bring her family wealth to provide  
/them a better life. She is a very ambitious girl, she always hopes to be the best. She has trained very hard and could even beat some of the careers to a degree. She has survival knowledge, she knows how to withstand hunger and is able to identify  
/plants etc. With her hunting experience, she knows how to survive in the wild, and hunt for food. She will definitely be trouble and a highlight in the games. She fears being underestimated, but wants to surprise people with her skill. Will she be  
/able to keep up her act? Will she establish herself as a threat and become targeted? Or will she make her way into the career pack and become a legend?

 **D13M: Kerren Vin Estera 14**

Kerren has always been able to blend into the shadows, going unnoticed and ignored. He has problems communicating since he's mute and has always been really shy. He has a loving family and are pretty well off. He spends time with her friend Arenbellia,  
/the mayor's daughter. He loves painting and drawing. But after an incident, he became mentally unstable. It's said that he went out one night and saw things from anyone's worst nightmare. He's shrunken away ever since and is easily startled. People  
/say the way his reaction is like the more severe version of the victors trauma. Many has attempted to help her recover but with no avail. Will the hunger games bring back his old self for some time? Will he be able to blend in the shadow like he  
used

/to? Or will he become the bloodbath everyone expects? He fears that the monster from his nightmare would come back and haunt him.

 **D13F: Kalel Thomas 16**

Kalel Thomas is a 16-year-old tribute from district 13. She has a very cocky personality. She is over confident cocky and ruthless and also believes that sheis the best at everything and nobody can beat her. Because she's also overconfident she

can very easily be pissed off and this leads her to making rational decisions without thinking. She enjoys reading horror books, and hunting. In district 13, she volunteered for genetic mutation. She granted her self awareness, which means she knows  
/she is just a character in a fanfiction novel. She also is a narcissist and has a fear of being forgotten or left out. She is highly trained and was reaped

* * *

 _ **Yeappppp that was it! Next comes the reapings! Hope you enjoy! Now please review if you read it! I'd love to see some follows, maybe even favorites? Anyyywayyyy. I'll try to make the reapings interesting and get a sponsor thing out. So please read and review! I would really appreciate it!**_  
/

 _ **-Twil**_


End file.
